


Reasons to Love

by YaoiloverXD



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Bottom Kuroko Tetsuya, M/M, Mpreg, Seme Akashi, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Top Akashi, Uke Kuroko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiloverXD/pseuds/YaoiloverXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi messes up so he takes kuroko on a date to make up for it. Kuroko breaks up with Akashi for a reason that Akashi does not know. to bad for for Akashi it is going to be a lot harder for him and kuroko to get back together then it was the first time. What is it that made kuroko break up with Akashi and why is Akashi at siren? What is the Secret that Kuroko is trying his hardest to hide from Akashi? akakuro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons to Love

Chapter 1 Trying

I knew that I was going to have to change something in my life, and basketball was going to be it. I just can't do it anymore. They all changed, they are not the same people that they once were. I can't deal with them hurting me, whether it is intentional or not. What hurts the most is the way that Akashi is treating me.

We have been dating for two years. I love him but now I just don't know if he loves me anymore. All he does now is say hurtful things to me. We used to go on dates all the time but now I am lucky if he talks to me about something that does not include how I play basketball.

I have decided that no matter how much it hurt me I was going to have to quit the team and break up with Akashi. I just can't deal with it anymore. I head into the gym where everyone is playing basketball as per normal. I walk up to Akashi and he does not look happy. I know the reason to, I am twenty minutes late for normal practice. I am always on time but it took me a lot of time to work up the bravery to tell Akashi that I was quitting the team and breaking up with him.

I walk into the gym and right up to him and put both slips of paper in his hand. One was the official resignation paper that you had to fill out and the other one told Akashi that I was breaking up with him.

"Tetsuya what the hell Are these?" Akashi demanded to know.

"I thought that you could read, Akashi-san." I said with a straight face. In the background you can hear Kise trying not to laugh while Aomine laughs in his usual manner.

"I can read. I just wanted to know why they say that you were quitting the team and breaking up with me." Akashi stated trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. Everyone in the room froze. Everyone who was on the team already knew that we were going out, they were the ones who made us realized that we both had feelings for the other.

"I am quitting the team because you and everyone else are totally different people. You all hurt me everyday. It may not be physical wounds but they hurt all the same if not more so. I can't do it anymore." I said holding back the tears that so desperately want to come out of my eyes.

"Why are you breaking up with me I thought that you loved me." If one was to listen closer you could tell that there was a hint of desperation in his voice.

"I do love you but not this Akashi. I love the real Akashi, you are a totally new person now. You have changed and not for the better. We never talk about anything that does not pertain to the way that I play basketball let alone going on a date. I just can't do this anymore." I said while some of the tears in my eyes leaked out.

"I only changed a little bit, and we do talk about other things. We don't go on dates because we both are very busy, I will try to make sometime so don't break up with me." Akashi said with a clear desperation in his tone.

" How do I know that you will keep to your word? How long ago has it been since we have had a normal conversation that did not involve basketball? It Has been at least three months. I waited three months thinking that it was only stress and that it would go away soon, but I was wrong. It has not gone away if anything it has gotten worse. I would just like to know when the time you are going to make for a date is going to be. Is it going to happen within the next month, maybe a year, or am I going to have to wait my whole life for just one date? I love you but I would not be able to wait forever while you don't pay any attention to me. I am suppose to be the person that you love but I don't feel loved anymore. What am I going to do. I just can't wait any longer, it's killing me on the inside." I said as tears flowed from my eyes with ease. I could not keep the tears in anymore. Three months worth of tears flowing out of my eyes. I might not show emotion on the outside often, but I do feel just like every other person in the world.

I could tell by the silence and the look that Akashi had on his face that he did not have one clue of what to say.

Pov Change 3rd Person

All rest of the GoM did not know what to say. How could they have all been so blind. They were hurting their favorite teammate.

"How could we do this to Kurokocchi?" The normally happy and cheerful Kise said in a totally depressed tone.

"Well it is not difficult to figure out why he is crying. We pushed him over the edge. Our friend who does not show a lot of emotion is crying. What kind of friends are we. We really don't deserve to be called his friends anymore. We messed up. We should have realized but it is to late for regrets. We are going to have to make it up to Kuroko in some way. I don't know how but we are going to have to do it ." Midorima said in a caring tone, that did not fit his character.

"I agree, even I would feel just like he is if all my friends and boyfriend just changed out of no where and basically forgot that I existed." Aomine said in a tone full of regret.

"Poor Kuro-chin, he loves Aka-chin, but Aka-chin does not act like he loves Kuro-chin lately.

They all looked over to where Kuroko and Akashi were to see Kuroko still crying and Akashi slowly become more determined with each second.

On thing went through all four of the minds at the same time: ' What are you up to Akashi/ Aka-chin/ Akashicchi?


End file.
